retrouvailles
by xarinam
Summary: Après la mort d'Amber, Wilson est partit laissant seul House. Qu'est ce qui va les réunir à nouveau? Un accident? Peut être tout ce que j'ai a dire c'est YAOI HOULSON


Cela faisait plus d'un mois qu'Amber était morte et avec elle mon amitié avec Wilson. Ce dernier avait disparut... Je me souviens encore que quand je pouvais enfin sortir de ma chambre d'hôpital je me suis dirigé directement vers son bureau mais il était fermé à clé. Je me souviens aussi de Cuddy qui m'avait suivit et m'avait dit:

Cuddy: House... Je lui ai donné un congé. Il avait besoin de se reposer.

Le soir même, elle m'avait raccompagné chez moi et je lui avais fermé la porte au nez. La première chose que j'avais faite c'était d'essayer de le joindre sur son portable et à l'hôtel mais il était introuvable. Je me souviens encore qu'après ça je suis allé m'enfermer dans ma chambre, dans le noir et que j'avais laisser mes larmes coulés comme quand je savais que la garce allait mourir et que ça allait briser Wilson, mais cette fois-ci, si j'avais pleurer c'était parce que c'était moi qui était en miettes... plus de James... plus d'ami... plus de James... plus jamais je ne ressentirais la joie que je ressentais à chaque fois que je le faisais rire ou qu'il me regardait.

Mais tout ceci c'était le passé. Aujourd'hui je suis toujours docteur, je travaille toujours à Plainsboro sous les ordres de Cuddy, je vis toujours dans le même appartement, je vis toujours dans un dépotoir, je prends toujours de la vicodine, j'ai toujours mal à ma jambe et j'ai même l'impression que c'est de pire en pire, je suis toujours insociable mais je ne sors plus les soirs dans les bars, je n'appelle plus de call-girl, je ne cherche plus de cas intéressant, j'arrive à l'heure tout les jours, je fais toutes mes consultations, je n'emmerde plus personne, je fais tout pour que personne me remarque. Je sais j'ai beaucoup changé mais je m'en moque, je n'ai même plus de raison de vivre mais je ne met pas fin à mes jours car je mérite pas le bien-être de la mort et encore si le paradis et l'enfer existe je suis sûr que j'irais dans le deuxième alors pourquoi mourir pour passer d'un enfer à un autre.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Encore un mois... Cela fait Deux mois jours pour jours que je n'ai plus de vie... deux mois que je n'ai plus d'ami, deux mois que je prie pour qu'il m'appelle au moins pour me dire qu'il est vivant (je sais c'est ridicule étant donné que je ne crois pas en Dieu mais là je suis tellement désespéré que je suis prêt à tous pour avoir de ses nouvelles et c'est pas Cuddy qui m'en fournirait, tout ce qu'elle me dit c'est qu'il va bien et qu'il a encore besoin d'être seul pour faire son deuil...).

Et moi qui pensais que ma vie ne pouvais pas être pire... Ce matin en allant à mon bureau j'avais remarqué que la porte du bureau de Wilson était ouverte, une petite lueur d'espoir avait germé dans mon coeur mais quand j'étais rentré j'avais donné un coup de canne dans le mur et pour cause, ce n'était pas l'oncologue qui était revenue, c'était juste la doyenne qui rangeait les affaires de son ami dans un carton. Elle avait sursauté en lâchant un nounours qu'avait offert une petite cancéreuse à Wilson.

Cuddy : Pourquoi vous avez frappé le mur ? Il a dit quelques choses sur votre mère ?

House : Ah ah très drôle. Pourquoi vous rangez les affaires de Wilson.

Cuddy : Il m'a envoyé sa lettre de démission…

House : Quoi ?! Et vous avez pas essayez de le dissuader ?!

Cuddy : Greg… Ici tout lui rappelle Amber, je ne pouvais pas lui demander de revenir et de faire comme si de rien n'était.

Sans lui répondre j'étais partis et voilà que sa faisait plusieurs heures que je roule en moto… Je ne sais même pas où je vais et ça fait un bon moment qu'il pleut mais je n'y fais pas attention… Ma vie est devenu une simple répétition du même jour alors qu'il pleuve ou non pourquoi m'y intéresser ? Mais bon je commence a avoir froid à cause de la pluie donc j'accélère pour rentrer plus vite mais je regrette tout de suite ça. J'ai juste le temps de lever un bras pour protéger mon visage avant que la voiture de l'autre côté de la route fonce sur moi à cause du sol glissant…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Je me réveille enfin, mais j'ai tellement mal au crâne que je n'ose pas ouvrir les yeux. Attends c'est quoi qu'on doit faire après qu'on s'est évanouie à cause d'un choc à la tête ? A oui d'abord le nom… Gregory House, ça c'est bon. Après le lieu… Non trop la flemme d'ouvrir les yeux mais je pense que je suis dans un lit vu que je suis allongé et que c'est plus douillet que le bitume… Après… Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? … A oui un con n'a pas révisé l'état de ses pneus et à cause de la pluie il a perdu le contrôle de son véhicule qui a foncé dans le mien… Oh merde ma moto doit être dans un de ses états en plus j'ai plus personne à qui emprinté de l'argent pour m'en payer une autre… Je décide enfin d'ouvrir les yeux, mais quelque chose m'a stoppé dans mon élan… Quelqu'un venait de prendre ma main, sûrement Cuddy… Non attends elle a peut être les mains aussi douce mais pas aussi ferme.

??? : Bon sang Greg… Pourquoi il a fallut que tu fasses le con… Je … Je veux pas te perdre toi aussi…

Cette voix… Non c'est pas possible je dois rêver… J'ouvre enfin les yeux pour m'assurer que mes oreilles ne me jouait pas un tours. C'était bien Wilson qui avait pris ma main et qui pleurais… mais pourquoi il était là ? Je dois faire une hallucination il y a pas d'autres explications…

House : Jimmy ?

Wilson : Oui c'est moi je suis là !

Il sert un peu plus ma main… j'hallucine peut être pas mais alors pourquoi il s'est inquiété autant… Il devrait me détester…

House: Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Wilson : Cuddy m'a appelé pour me prévenir que t'étais à l'hôpital, elle pensait même que t'avais essayé de te suicider…

House : Non c'est le con dans la voiture qui m'a foncé dedans…

Wilson : Je sais… Il est mort. T'as eu beaucoup de chance.

House : Je m'en fou d'avoir eu de la chance je t'ai demandé pourquoi tu étais là ? Je croyais que tu me détestais…

Wilson : Non c'est que…

House : Alors pourquoi tu n'es pas revenue ?! Pourquoi tu as donné ta démission si ce n'est pour plus jamais me revoir ?!

Wilson : House, calme toi… C'est un peu compliqué pour moi aussi… Si je ne suis pas revenue et que j'ai donné ma démission c'est que j'avais honte de moi…

House : De quoi le petit saint Jimmy peut il avoir honte ?

Wilson : Tu te souviens quand tu m'as demandé si je voulais que tu risques ta vie pour la sauver ? Et ben je t'ai dis oui mais parce que j'étais sous le choc je savais plus quoi faire et je l'aimais vraiment mais je n'aurais jamais dût te demander ça et je l'ai compris quand je t'ai vu dans la chambre d'hôpital juste avant que je parte. Et par pitié ne me dis pas que tu te sentais obligé de risquer ta vie pour la sauver parce que c'était toi qui avait faillit le tuer parce que ce n'est pas vrai. Tu ne l'as pas tué.

House : Mais c'est vrai…

Je baisse la tête parce que je ne veux pas qu'il me donne un espoir alors que je sais très bien que c'est de ma faute.

Wilson : Non, ce n'est ni ta faute, ni la mienne si elle est morte.

House : Pourquoi sa aurait été ta faute ?

Wilson : C'est moi que t'avais appelé pour te ramener et non elle.

House : … Attends donc c'est pas à cause de moi que tu avais disparu mais pour moi ?

Wilson : Oui…

House : C'était stupide…

Il lâche ma main pour s'asseoir dans le fauteuil à côté du lit et enfuit son visage dans ses mains.

Wilson : Je sais mais je ne pouvais pas revenir et de risquer de remettre ta vie en danger à cause de mon égoïsme !

House : Mais pourtant tu es revenu…

Wilson : Tu as failli mourir et Cuddy m'avait dit que t'avais essayé de te suicider j'allais pas rester dans mon coin a pleurnicher !

House : Donc t'as décidé de venir pleurer ici.

Il lève la tête sûrement pour me contredire mais ça se voyait qu'il avait vraiment eût peur que je meurs c'est pour ça que je lui coupe la parole.

House : Merci

Wilson : Quoi ?

House : Je t'ai dit merci pour être revenu, qu'est ce que tu comprends pas là dedans ?

Wilson : Le fait que tu me dises merci

Il sourit et je crois que je fais pareil mais malheureusement il détourne la tête donc je fais pareil et pour voir l'affreuse sorcière (je sais sa faisait longtemps que je l'avais pas appelé comme sa mais maintenant c'est différent vu que j'ai retrouver mon Jimmy)

Cuddy : House vous êtes réveillé !

House : Oui. C'est quoi cette histoire que j'ai essayé de me suicider ?

Cuddy : J'avais pensé que l'annonce de la démission de Wilson vous avait plus bouleversé que vous ne l'étiez déjà. D'ailleurs Wilson je voulais savoir vous voulez vraiment que je prenne en compte votre lettre de démission ?

Wilson : Euh… Vous pourriez me laissez un petit moment pour y réfléchir ?

Cuddy : Bien sûr. Bon je vais vous laissez vous reposez tout les deux vous devez être exténué.

Et elle sortit, au moins elle avait comprit qu'avec Jimmy on a besoin d'être seuls pour que tout redevienne comme avant.

House : Alors tu comptes faire quoi ?

Wilson : Mon bureau n'a pas changé ?

Wilson : Non enfin juste ce matin, Cuddy a commencé à ranger tes vieux nounours et aussi il y a une marque sur le mur.

Wilson : Pourquoi ?

House : J'ai légèrement donné un coup de canne dans le mur quand j'ai vu que Cuddy osait toucher à tes affaires…

Il rigole, sa me fait bizarre de le revoir rire ou même sourire car depuis que je suis réveillé je ne l'ai vu que pleurer et la dernière fois que je l'avais vu il pleurait aussi.

Wilson : Tu m'as manqué.

Des mots simples que je n'arriverais jamais à dire et ça m'énerve parce qu'il mérite de les entendre, il mérite de savoir que j'ai pleuré toutes les nuits depuis qu'il est partit, il mérite de savoir que sans lui je n'ai plus de vie mais je n'arrive pas à lui dire pourtant sans que je m'en aperçoive je respire un bon coup et dis d'une traite.

House : Toi aussi.

Il se lève, je le regarde s'approcher de moi et il s'effondre en pleurs sur moi et il enfouit sa tête dans mon cou. Instinctivement je passe mes mains dans son dos que je caresse pour le réconforter. Je crois que je fais partit des seuls qui l'ont déjà vu pleurer car il est peut être très sensible mais il cache toujours ses émotions et je viens de comprendre que si il me laisse le voir pleurer c'est que je compte beaucoup pour lui.

James : Je suis tellement désolé Greg, je n'aurais jamais dût te demander ça ! J'aurais dût rester à tes côtés et profiter que tu étais vivant ! Mais je me suis enfouie comme un lâche et j'ai faillit te perdre alors que maintenant tu es la seule personne à qui je tiens plus que tout au monde !

House : Moi aussi je t'aime.

Je n'arrive pas à croire ce que je viens de dire, mais je l'ai fait et je souris quand je vois James se relever d'un coup et me regarder les yeux écarquillés et en rougissant. Je dois admettre que mon don de déduction me sert beaucoup en ce moment.

Wilson : Je… Je n'ai pas dis ça... Je … Je veux dire… Enfin euh…

Je passe mes bras autour de son cou et je rapproche mon visage pour que nos lèvres se rejoignent. Je n'arrive pas à croire ce que je fais mais je crois vraiment que je suis tombé amoureux de Wilson et le pire sans m'en rendre compte car la dernière fois que je me suis sentit comme ça c'était quand Stacy m'a quitté et encore là c'est bien pire. Je le vois fermer les yeux et répondre timidement à mon baiser et moi aussi je ferme les yeux pour mieux profiter. Malheureusement au bout d'un moment on est obligé de nous séparer pour reprendre notre souffle et il plonge ses yeux chocolats dans les miens il me dit (toujours rougissant légèrement) :

Wilson : On oublie tout et on recommence à zéro.

House : D'accord moi c'est Gregory House et toi ?

Wilson: Greg tu m'as très bien compris !

Je me mis à rire en voyant le petit Jimmy soupiré et je ne put m'empêcher de le réembrasser et t'en pis si quelqu'un nous voyait. Après tout c'est notre vie et on est de grand garçon, même si je me comporte toujours comme un gamin.


End file.
